


Demons and Daddy Issues

by redlionspride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will 2.0 - Ben, Jesse and Claire are traveling together, trying to chase leads on finding the Winchester boys. Ben's been trying to get in contact with Dean for a while now, to tell him that a Demon took his mothers life. Hunting down the Winchester boys seems hard to do when they are trying to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons and Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to do ANYTHING in the Supernatural fandom and I am a little scared still. The idea wouldn't leave my mind though and it is slowly growing larger. I hope to actually develop this into a working story, but who knows. This is unedited and not Beta tested. Yes, I know I would do better with a Beta but I just wanted to get this down and on paper.

Ben lay sprawled out on the bathroom floor, not because he was sick or worshiping the porcelain god. No, he was good at holding down his alcohol. He lay there because it was comforting. The cold feel of the tile and semi sterile room mixed with the warmth of the floor rug and the steam coming off of the empty shower he had running. 

He came in here to think. To escape for a little bit on his own. Jesse was out doing some research on their current case and Claire was taking a nap in her personal hotel bed. He could have just crashed out on the boys bed but there was that chance that someone would see. Someone would notice him cry. 

It wasn’t his intention to come in here, lay down and cry. None of that chick flick moment bullcrap. But there was that chance that he would, and he wanted a better excuse then ‘something got in my eye’. 

Thumping his head back into the salmon pink hotel tub he frowned, staring up at the ceiling. Demons lied. They did it all the time. He knew that much, but still the demons words stuck with him a bit more then he had intended. ‘Ignore it, Ben.” Jesse told him, but the words burned in the back of his mind anyhow. 

_’He didn’t want you. That’s why he left. He might have made an effort for a moment. For a year. But after that? You weren’t the child he expected. You weren’t good enough so he left. He left and you couldn’t protect mommy on your own. A useless child to both your parents. Why do you think he didn’t stick around. It was YOU.’_

Ben had daddy issues, that was for sure, and the demon had ran right into them with a hard stake. He knew better, or at least he thought he knew better. Dean wasn’t like that. He had Hunter things to do and just... it wasn’t like that. Was it? 

Dean had been gone for a while now, off with his brother, doing what they do best; saving the world. He had left Ben and his mother Lisa about five years ago; said it just wasn’t working out. He learned later that it was to protect them, to keep them out of danger. What bothered Ben the most was that he stopped keeping in contact. Stopped taking his calls. 

The man had lost contact (or severed it) and never even knew that Lisa was dead. That a demon took her life a year ago. That Ben had been looking for him since then. That he had found Jesse and Claire on his way and had learned so much. 

Ben pressed his toes into the bathroom door and flexes them, being a bit too tall to lay flat on the floor. Tipping his head back into the tub yet again he closed his eyes, willing himself not to actually cry again. This was stupid and he knew it. 

_’He was in love with your mother. If you weren’t there he would have stayed. Now look? She’s not even alive. Think of how disappointed he’ll be that you lived and she didn’t.’_ That wasn’t true, but it still stung. 

Pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes he took a deep breath, just trying to get his mind collected and back again.

“Ben?” The knock at the bathroom door startled him enough to make him thwack his head harder into the tub then he had intended. His bare feet stretched out and pressed into the door, as if to bar it from anyone trying to open it. He had locked it anyhow, but that never stopped Jesse. “Ben? You alright in there?” 

He was suppose to be showering and yet here was was stretched out on the floor, bare footed, still in his jeans and being a fuckin’ wuss. “Y-yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Give me a minute.” 

“You’re not fine.” Jesse said in a calm but serious voice, now sitting on the toilet. 

Ben looked startled for a moment, sitting up and scrambling back so he was leaning against the salmon pink tub. His face went from surprised to annoyed in a blink. “Man, I hate it when you do that shit.” 

“I was... concerned..” the older boy leaned on his knees, resting his head in a hand while the other draped between his knees, watching the boy on the floor carefully. “Demon’s lie, Ben. You know that.” 

“I know, i know.” he hissed, pushing his hands through his short hair and gripping it, in mild annoyance. Couldn’t he even have a bit of time to himself in here? “Stop reading my damn mind.” 

“I don’t have to read your mind to know what you’re thinking. You’re actions read like an open book.” Jesse arched over to the side, reaching a hand in to turn off the shower, the steam had faded some time now, showing it was running cold water. “Claire was worried about you. SHe said you’ve been in here for an hour.” 

“It hasn’t been that long.” but looking at his watch said it had indeed been that long. He frowned, looking darkly at the floor, the bath mat that was there and his untied boot lace dangling between. “I know they lie.” He said at last. 

“Then why are you letting it eat you up? That demon was in a tight spot. It would have told you anything to hurt you.” 

Ben nodded once, leaning his head into his hands once again. He wasn’t that old, but hunting made him _feel_ old sometimes. He wondered if that was what his father went through. If... that was how Dean felt sometimes. “It’s not effecting me. I’m alright.” 

“He was the only lead we’ve had in months to finding the Winchesters.” 

“There will be others. Those guys aren’t exactly law abiding citizens who keep their head down.” 

Jesse frowned, leaning back on the closed lid of the toilet, arms crossed and frowning deeply. “I’ve never heard you quote that exorcism so fast or so strongly, Ben. He got to you.” 

Ben frowned deeper. Damn it, he just wanted a bit of time to himself. A hour didn’t seem like enough. Being trapped in the car with these two for so long, then in a hotel, chasing dead ends was enough to drive him crazy. “He didn’t _get_ to me, Jess. I’m _fine._ ” 

Jesse dropped a hand on the younger boys shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Then why are you getting so mad?” He was as calm as he always was. 

It almost annoyed Ben, to a point. Rolling his shoulder Ben started to shuffle to his feet, brushing his pants off and looking down to the other. “Because I can’t even take a shower with out you guys worrying about me. For fucks sake, I just need some space!” Unlocking the door he took off out it, pausing to grab a black shirt off his half of the bed, yanking it on in frustration. He didn’t even realize he was so annoyed now, but he was. 

Claire was seated cross legged on her bed, tussle haired and a half eaten burger in her hands. She raised a brow as Ben came storming out of the bathroom, catching the sight of Jesse standing impassively in the open door way. “Ben?” 

“Yeah, I know. Don’t let it get to me!” He grabbed his gun, checking the load and then tucking it in the back of his belt, turning to grab his coat and headed for the door. Stopping to swipe the keys off the table he pocketed them as well. “I’m going to get some food.” 

“Jesse got you a burg--er...” she cut off by the defeated look on Ben’s face, as if she missed the point some where. Closing her mouth she just nodded once. Maybe she shouldn’t have pushed Jesse to go check on him. 

“I just... need some air, alright? I’ll be back.” he shot both a hard look, as if to tell them to stay put and not follow this time, then turned to close the door behind him hard, pausing to lean on it and sigh. 

Okay, so maybe he had let that demon get to him. Maybe he was being childish and pig headed, but Ben had some daddy issues and it was taking far too long to solve them.


End file.
